Lord Malfoy
by rossiex
Summary: Draco Lucius Malfoy, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya akan membayangkan Hermione Granger sebagai neneknya. Itu adalah hal yang sulit untuk ditanggung, bukan begitu?
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter** milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy** by **rossiex**

* * *

Hermione Granger adalah gadis yang pintar, sangat hati-hati dan mengikuti peraturan. Begitulah yang ia percayai, setidaknya sampai lima menit berikutnya.

Malfoy entah bagaimana mengetahui tentang pembalik waktu yang telah ia pinjam dari Profesor McGonagall untuk studinya.

Dan ia dengan bodohnya bertengkar dengan git pirang itu, membiarkannya menarik time turner dari lehernya dan dengan ceroboh memutar kalung logam itu tanpa mengingat berapa putaran yang telah ia lakukan.

Sambil terengah-engah pusing, akibat sihir waktu, ia bergeming dan meneliti sekelilingnya.

Itu sepi. Seperti saat sebelum pertengkarannya dengan Malfoy. 'Bagus. Sekarang aku hanya perlu menghindari Malfoy', pikirnya.

Meluruskan dirinya, ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan koridor. Tapi sebuah suara akrab menarik perhatiannya,

"Well.. well.. apa yang kita punya disini,"

Hermione berbalik dan langsung mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, usahanya telah sia-sia. "Apa-apaan Malfoy?"

Malfoy hanya menatap dengan alis pirangnya yang terangkat, "Aku melihat, kau menyemburkan api seperti biasa, bukan?", " Kali ini apa masalahmu Granger?"

"Persetan, Malfoy." Hermione jengkel, "Masalahnya ada pada dirimu."

Alis Malfoy terangkat untuk yang kedua kalinya, "Aku? Memangnya apa yang telah kulakukan, aku cukup yakin aku belum melakukan apapun. Setidaknya padamu Granger, belum."

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau akan melakukannya begitu?" Sulut Hermione.

"Serius Granger, apa masalahmu denganku?" Kata Malfoy, ekspresi wajahnya mulai menunjukkan kejengkelan.

Hermione memutar matanya, "Seolah kau tidak tahu. Draco Malfoy yang agung pura-pura tidak bersalah, apa yang harus kita lakukan de-"

"Siapa itu Draco Malfoy?" Tanya Malfoy.

Dia selesai dengan ini, dia tidak tahan dengan tingkah git pirang ini. "Please.. Malfoy, kau tidak hanya prat bodoh tapi juga pelupa. Serius, aku selesai dengan mu!" Hermione berbalik dan pergi jauh dari pengganggunya.

"Gadis aneh." Kata Abraxas Malfoy sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Okeh.. aku tau ini aneh, gak jelas, dan singkat banget. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku coba buat ff sendiri, jadi ini sudah pasti jelek. Tapi tetap, aku meyakinkan pada diriku sendiri, bahwa langkah **pertama** itu **tidak** harus **sempurna**. Sooo.. harap untuk dimakhlumi.

Terima kasih


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter **milik** J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy **by **rossie****x**

* * *

Hermione seperti menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda, sesuatu yang salah, yang dia tidak tahu apa itu. Tangannya meraba-raba dengan cemas rantai emas dari pembalik waktu yang telah ia pasang kembali ke lehernya. Sekarang dia memiliki kelas penting untuk dihadiri dan masalah bisa menunggu nanti.

Kakinya membawanya ke lantai dasar menuju kelas Herbologi, begitu sampai di pintu ruang kaca dia dengan santai melenggang masuk. Mengambil kursi dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas meja. Begitu kepalanya mendongak, dia merasakan perasaan asing saat melihat di antara orang-orang ini.

'Apa aku memasuki kelas yang salah?' pikirnya bingung. 'Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Gryffindor punya kelas Herbologi dengan Ravenclaw, aku ingat dengan benar.' Tapi saat ia melihat sekitarnya, wajah-wajah yang ia temui semuanya asing, tidak dikenal. Dan lagi, mereka bukan Ravenclaw tapi Slytherin.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, siap untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang dirasa paling dekat dengannya, dan pada saat itulah profesor memilih waktunya untuk muncul.

"Oke class, siapkan sekop dan ember kalian. Hari ini kita akan menanam sesuatu dan ingat untuk membersihkan kekacauan begitu kelas selesai." Kata seorang profesor yang Hermione bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

'Apa nama merlin yang sedang terjadi disini?' Hermione panik dan bingung. Profesor itu nampaknya menangkap ekspresi panik Hermione dan meletakkan perhatian penuh padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah Miss Granger?" Tanya profesor. Hal itu menarik perhatian beberapa mata yang sedang mengawasi. Pipi Hermione memerah dan dia mulai mengeliat di kursinya.

"S-sir, aku, sebenarnya.. " gagap Hermione, dan saat itulah giliran Malfoy memilih waktunya untuk muncul. "Malfoy!" Seru Hermione tanpa pikir.

"Granger?" Malfoy membalas dengan alis terangkat geli.

Sementara itu, profesor tampaknya tidak senang dengan keterlambatan Malfoy, dan dengan masam berkata "Well Mr. Malfoy, lain kali perhatikan jamnya, atau aku harus memberimu detensi, lagi."

"Yes, sir." Malfoy hanya menyeringai.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy **by **rossiex**

* * *

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, Malfoy?" Tuntut Hermione saat Malfoy mulai mengambil tempat duduk, tepat disebelahnya. "Dan apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau duduk disini?"

"Serius Granger, apa masalahmu? Dari tadi kau hanya meracau tidak jelas, dan apa kau juga lupa, aku patnermu di kelas Herbologi dan Ramuan. Kukira disini kau yang terpintar di kelas." Jelas Malfoy.

"Tidak.."

"Ya, benar. Kau tidak lagi pintar rupanya, seseorang pasti telah memukul kepalamu cukup keras." Cercah Malfoy.

Hermione terengah-engah kesal, asap seperti tengah mengepul keluar dari telinganya "Ugh.. kau!.. kau!!.."

"Tampan. Aku tau." Sahut Malfoy dengan seringai nakalnya.

".. Kau git menyebalkan, pirang albino, sakit di pantat, tak tertahankan dan.."

"Tampan. Aku bilang aku sudah tau itu, terima kasih."

"Dan prat." Sambung Hermione masam.

"Ayo Granger, cobalah untuk bersantai sedikit. Kau cantik saat rambutmu masih setengah jinak." Kata Malfoy, melirik gumpalan sarang burung yang disebut rambut itu, yang kini terlihat seperti habis diterjang badai ganas.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya, ia pasti salah dengar. Malfoy tidak akan pernah mengatakan cantik padanya, begitupun semua hal ramah ini. Malfoy tidak akan pernah ramah dengan jenisnya, lalu apa semua ini? "Siapa kau? Kau jelas bukan Malfoy." Tuduh Hermione.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Well, Draco Malfoy yang asli tidak akan pernah menyebutku cantik, dan percakapan ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ini tidak masuk akal!" Kata Hermione.

"Sepertinya seseorang benar-benar telah membenturkan kepalamu, Granger. Aku Abraxas Malfoy, bukan Draco Malfoy." Alis Malfoy mengernyit khawatir saat melihat Hermione.

"A-Apa?" Cicit Hermione.

Malfoy berdiri dan menarik lengan Hermione, "Kita harus membawamu ke sayap rumah sakit. Sepertinya kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

"Malfoy, tunggu.. tidak!" Kata Hermione saat mendapati dirinya diseret keluar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy **by **rossiex**

* * *

Mereka hampir setengah jalan saat Hermione memaksa Malfoy untuk berhenti menyeretnya, "Malfoy berhenti! Apa-apaan kau ini," Hermione mendumal kesal, menarik tangannya dari cengkraman besi.

"Kau harus segera dalam perawatan, Granger. Kau bertingkah aneh, kepalamu benar-benar sakit." Jelas Malfoy.

"Satu-satunya hal aneh disini adalah kau. Dan mungkin juga semua orang dikelas tadi, dan siapa profesor itu? Apa dia staff baru? Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya." Kata Hermione.

Malfoy meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Hermione, ekspresinya berubah serius, "Granger, aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang melakukan ini padamu,"

Hermione mengernyit, "Melakukan apa dan siapa? Malfoy aku baik-baik saja.."

"Kau tidak. Itulah kenyataannya. Dengar, aku tau kau masih kesal soal kemarin tapi please biarkan aku setidaknya mengurusmu dengan baik," Kata Malfoy.

"Mengurusku?" Sahut Hermione, wajahnya tampak merah karena marah. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Apa urusanmu dengan ini? Kau bukan siapa-siapa dan aku tidak butuh babysitter!"

"Disitulah kau salah, Hermione. Aku bukan orang asing disini, aku tunanganmu. Dengar, aku tau kau marah padaku tapi kau ti-"

"Tunangan? Tunangan apa! Apa-apaan dengan semua kegilaan ini. Malfoy kau harus berhenti meracau gila dan keluarkan kita dari situasi aneh ini!" Jerit Hermione, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan seluruh kekacauan ini.

Kepalanya pusing mendengar Malfoy bicara sampah. Pasti ada yang salah, pembalik waktu itu. Dan semua ini terjadi karena Malfoy bertingkah idiot.

"Hermione, please.." kata Malfoy.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Sialan Malfoy itu terdengar menjijikkan." Hermione menunjuk Malfoy dengan geram dan jijik melintasi wajahnya.

"Baik. Tapi kita tetap akan ke sayap rumah sakit, sekarang."

"Aku tidak butuh kau dan perawatan apapun. Hanya.. pergi saja dari hadapanku. Aku benci kau Malfoy." Hermione dengan semangat berbalik dan meninggalkan Malfoy di lorong.

**.o0o.**

"Sedang dalam masalah, Malfoy?" Sebuah suara datang dari ceruk gelap koridor.

Abraxas terkejut dan menemukan Tom berdiri tidak jauh darinya, "Tom? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?"

"Hanya.. mengawasi sesuatu yang menarik," kata Tom sambil menyeringai. "Aku tau sudah jadi tradisi bagi kalian, pureblood, untuk saling mengikat sejak usia dini. Tapi aku akan selalu mengingatkanmu, Abraxas. Dia hanya akan menjadi penghambat bagimu."

"Dengan segala hormat, Tom. Hermione tidak akan pernah menjadi penghambat bagiku," tegas Abraxas, alisnya mengerut memikirkan ucapan Tom.

Tom berjalan mengelilinginya, senyum puas tercetak di wajahnya. "Sungguh? Kalau memang seperti itu, sebaiknya kau tetap mengingat apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Abraxas."

Abraxas hanya diam saat Tom menepuk bahunya dan melenggang pergi.

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**

Ada paradoks, timeline, atau alam alternatif lainnya yang sedang bermain disini.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter** milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy **by **rossiex**

* * *

Langkahnya menggema cukup keras saat Hermione berjalan kembali ke kelas. Tapi sebelum sampai ke tempat tujuan, dia tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk berputar arah dan menuju ke kantor Kepala Sekolah.

Tunggu! Tidak!

Tujuan utamanya saat ini adalah Profesor Dumbledore. Dan jika ini bukan timeline aslinya, maka besar kemungkinan Profesor nya itu bahkan belum menjadi Kepala Sekolah.

"Ugh sial!" Hermione menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Dengan itu dia memutar arah lagi, menuju kelas Transfigurasi, tempat mengajar Profesor Dumbledore sebelum pria itu menempati jabatannya yang lebih tinggi.

Saat mendekati kelas, dia bisa mendeteksi suara-suara bising dari para siswa yang sedang belajar di dalam. Jadilah, Hermione memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar sampai kelas selesai.

Satu jam kemudian, pintu kelas terbuka dan semua penghuninya berhamburan keluar, meninggalkan Profesor Dumbledore sendirian di dalam.

Hermione sempat mendapatkan tatapan bertanya dari beberapa anak, tapi dia mengabaikannya, dan melenggang masuk.

"Excuse me, Sir!"

Profesor Dumbledore menoleh dan melihatnya, kejutan agak melintasi matanya, "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Miss Granger?"

Hermione merasa seperti hampir siap menangis sekarang. Jujur saja, dia ketakutan.

Dengan tangan gemetar dia meraih pembalik waktu yang ada di balik kemejanya dan menunjukkannya ke Profesor Dumbledore, "Kesalahan telah terjadi, Profesor. Dan aku tidak tau bagaimana cara memperbaikinya."

"Ah! Aku melihat," Profesor Dumbledore mengangguk mengerti. "Aku punya waktu luang untuk satu jam kedepan, mari kita bicarakan hal ini di kantorku."

Hermione hanya patuh dan mengikutinya berjalan ke kantor.

**.o0o.**

"Jadi begitu?"

Hermione mengangguk dan mengiyakan, setelah menceritakan semuanya ke Profesor Dumbledore. Dari awal tentang bagaimana ia mendapatkan pembalik waktu itu, lalu gangguan Malfoy (Draco, mengingat ada Malfoy lain di sekitarnya saat ini), dan detik-detik saat kecelakaan itu terjadi.

"Bisakah aku memeriksa pembalik waktu itu?" Tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione segera memberikannya ke pria itu.

"Katakan Miss Granger, apa kau menyadari bahkan jika kau datang dari masa depan, orang-orang di sini telah mengenalmu terlebih dahulu?"

Hermione berpikir sesaat dan kemudian membeku, "Tidak, Sir.. tapi bagaimana?"

"Karena di timeline ini, Hermione Granger memang benar-benar ada." Jawab Profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione tercengang.

"Sebutkan nama lengkapmu, Miss Granger." Profesor Dumbledore tampaknya telah menangkap beberapa hal.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Sir." Katanya pelan, dan nafasnya agak tersendat, takut akan hal yang tidak ia ketahui dari situasi ini.

"Dan status darahmu?" Tanya Profesor Dumbledore.

"Muggleborns." Bisiknya.

Profesor Dumbledore mengangguk dan melanjutkan "Di timeline ini, hanya ada satu gadis dengan nama Granger. Dan dia adalah gadis dari kalangan Pureblood."

Hermione menelan ludah, "S-Siapa dia?"

"Hermione Dagworth-Granger. Putri tunggal Master Ramuan Terkenal, Hector Dagworth-Granger.."

Hermione syok, dan

".. dan tunangan dari Abraxas Septimus Malfoy." Sambung Profesor Dumbledore.

Dan Hermione benar-benar tersedak ludahnya sendiri.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy **by **rossiex**

* * *

Keheningan yang dalam telah mengisi ruangan itu untuk beberapa saat.

Hermione tidak bisa mempercayai telinganya sendiri, dia pasti salah dengar. "Tapi Profesor, jika Hermione yang kita bicarakan ini memang benar-benar ada, lalu ada di mana dia saat ini?"

Hermione melihat otak Profesor nya mulai berputar. Memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi.

"Apa kami bahkan berada di timeline yang sama?"

"Untuk kemungkinan terbaik, bisa jadi dia bertukar tempat denganmu. Dan untuk kemungkinan terburuknya, kau telah melenyapkan dia dengan mengganti posisinya di timeline ini." Jelas Profesor Dumbledore.

Hermione langsung tersentak ngeri, "M-Melenyapkan dia? Aku?"

Profesor Dumbledore mengangguk, mengangkat pembalik waktu itu kembali padanya. "Kau lihat di sini? Ada bercak darah. Dan aku menduga ini bukan milikmu karena tidak ada satupun lecet di tanganmu."

Hermione mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat lebih dekat pada subjek. Memang benar, ada noda kemerahan di pembalik waktu itu. "Lalu apa artinya semua ini, Sir?"

"Jika mengingat dari ceritamu saat kau bertengkar dengan Mr. Malfoy di waktumu, besar kemungkinan darah ini adalah miliknya. Dan seperti semua jenis Sihir Darah lainnya, ini sihir yang sangat kuat, yang membantu pemilik darah itu sendiri, dalam tujuan apapun."

Hermione masih tidak mengerti. Yang hanya menambah rasa frustasinya, "Lalu jika darah ini milik Malfoy, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu itu, Miss Granger, akan kau ketahui dengan sendirinya nanti.."

Hermione membuka mulutnya hendak menyelah, tapi Profesor Dumbledore mengangkat tangannya lebih cepat.

".. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah mencaritahu. Dengan berpura-pura hidup sebagai Hermione dari timeline ini, tentu saja."

"Mulai sekarang, hilangkan identitasmu sebagai Hermione Jean Granger. Dan hiduplah sebagai Hermione Dagworth-Granger."

Hermione hanya bisa meremas tangannya dengan gugup.

**.o0o.**

Begitu keluar dari kantor Profesor Dumbledore, Hermione menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, seolah ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki tadi mengandung udara yang busuk.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hal buruk apa yang telah terjadi karena kecelakaan waktu ini. Dan dia seperti dipukul Bugger tepat di perutnya saat memikirkan kemungkinan dia telah melenyapkan kehidupan seseorang karena hal itu.

Mungkin dia harus mencoba saran Malfoy. Pergi ke sayap rumah sakit sepertinya ide yang sangat bagus untuk saat ini. Mengingat sakit kepalanya mulai bertambah.

'Malfoy' pikirnya. Tiba-tiba teringat hubungan apa yang mereka miliki dan perlakuan kasarnya pada Malfoy tadi di koridor. Perasaan bersalah mulai menghampirinya.

"Padahal ini bukan salahnya, tapi salah Malfoy yang lain. Dia hanya ingin membantu dan aku malah membentaknya." Gumam Hermione, mengusap wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

Menyerah dengan situasinya, dia mulai berjalan ke sayap rumah sakit.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia sampai dan membuka pintu ruang perawatan. Tapi pemandangan yang dia saksikan di depannya membuatnya berhenti.

Malfoy berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan tampilan yang agak berantakan (padahal Malfoy selalu terlihat sempurna), dasi tidak pada tempatnya, rambut yang berantakan dan hal lain itu, seolah dia baru saja berlari mengelilingi kastil untuk mencarinya. Atau memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah ekspresi wajahnya. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir seperti sebelumnya, dan ada kilatan marah dicampur dengan putus asa, seolah dia telah menunggunya di sini cukup lama.

"Malfoy!" serunya.

Malfoy tidak menjawab, hanya berjalan melintasi ruangan ke arahnya.

Dan hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah pelukan lembut yang hangat, dengan wangi cologne yang mahal.

'Khas Malfoy' pikirnya. Sebelum matanya menutup karena kelelahan dan rasa pusing.

* * *

**Bales komenan:**

**Guest: **Makasih udah baca, dan yahh.. nanti bakalan aku panjangin.

**riez71705: **Makasih udah baca. Nanti bakal aku panjangin kok tiap update chapter baru, meski gak banyak tpi sedikit demi sedikit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter **milik **J.K Rowling**

**Lord Malfoy **by **rossiex**

* * *

"Apa kau melihat Hermione?" tanya Abraxas.

Anak-anak itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan berbisik pelan seperti _'pertengkaran kekasih'_ yang sedikit samar.

"Ck sial," umpat Abraxas sambil berjalan menjauh dari kelompok penggosip.

Dia telah berlari (yang agak melelahkan) dan bertanya pada beberapa anak dan belum ada yang memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan.

Dia khawatir. Baik. Sangat khawatir. Dari interaksi terakhir yang dia lakukan dengan Tom, dan keanehan tingkahlaku Hermione sesaat sebelumnya. Semua terasa agak berhubungan.

Tampaknya ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi di antara mereka (Hermione dan Tom), yang luput dari perhatiannya. Mengingat Riddle yang sepertinya akan siap menyemburkan api saat menyangkut Hermione.

_'Apa_ _yang_ _telah dia lakukan_ _kali ini?'_ pikirnya masam.

Dia telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak memancing emosi Riddle dan menarik terlalu banyak perhatian, tapi tampaknya itu sia-sia.

Beberapa putaran, dan pertanyaan lagi tentang keberadaan Hermione sampai kemudian ada yang mengatakan _"Ravenclaws tahun keempat tadi melihatnya berdiri di depan kelas Profesor Dumbledore,"_

Alisnya mengerut saat mendengarkan hal itu, ada urusan apa Granger dengan Dumbledore?

Itukah sebabnya Tom sangat memusuhinya? Karena Granger terlibat dengan Dumbledore? Well.. yang pasti dia harus menemui gadis itu sekarang. Dan _mengurusnya_ dengan baik.

Mengacak rambutnya, dia mendesis melalui giginya karena udara dingin diluar.

Karena dia sudah mengetahui di mana gadis itu berada, segera, dia meluncur ke kelas Dumbledore. Langkahnya yang lebar meninggalkan jejak di tumpukan salju yang tebal.

Begitu memasuki ruang kelas Transfigurasi, dia menemukan bahwa di sana kosong. Tapi sayup-sayup dia bisa merasakan dengungan sihir datang dari arah kantor Dumbledore, yang menandakan mantra pembungkam sudah di pasang.

"Pembicaraan penting seperti apa yang mereka lakukan sampai harus menggunakan mantra peredam?" gumam Abraxas.

Dia menunggu di ruang kelas itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya ke salah satu meja, dengan tangan menyilang.

Sedetik. Semenit. Dan puluhan menit kemudian. Granger belum juga keluar. Kakinya mengetuk-ketuk lantai dengan tidak sabar.

"Demi Salazar, berapa lama lagi sampai pembicaraan mereka berakhir?" katanya sambil mendecakkan lidahnya, kesal.

Berdiri, dia memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar ke sayap rumah sakit, untuk mendapatkan ramuan pusing untuk Granger (dan mungkin beberapa ramuan gegar otak juga, mengingat bagaimana gadis itu bertingkah gila tadi di kelas).

Dan begitulah dia berakhir menemukan Granger, di sayap rumah sakit, tepat setelah dia sudah menemukan semua ramuan yang dibutuhkan (yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam kantong jaketnya), dan akan kembali ke kelas Dumbledore, tapi tidak jadi karena subjek yang dicari sudah datang sendiri padanya.

Beberapa saat saling terdiam dan menatap, Granger yang telah melewati keterkejutannya sendiri, memecah keheningan, "Malfoy!" serunya.

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menatap pada kondisinya yang memprihatinkan. Gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat dan lusuh, seperti hampir siap untuk pingsan kapan saja.

Dengan langkah pelan yang mantap, dia menyeberangi ruangan untuk sampai padanya, yang masih membeku di tengah-tengah pintu.

Dan benar saja, begitu dia sampai padanya dia langsung memeluknya, dengan lembut mengingat Granger terlihat sangat rapuh saat ini. Hanya untuk menemukannya sudah pingsan di pelukannya.

Menghela nafas pasrah, dia mengangkat dan menggendong Granger ke salah satu bilik ruang perawatan, dan memanggil Madam Pomfrey.

**.o0o.**

Setelah memastikan Granger mendapatkan penanganan medis, dia bergegas ke Ruang Bawah Tanah Slytherin, untuk menulis surat di kamarnya.

Beberapa perkamen dan tinta di meja samping tempat tidurnya, dia mulai menulis.

_Dengan segala hormat, untuk_ _Lord_ _Hector_ _Dagworth-Granger_ _dari_ _House Of Dagworths yang_ _mulia._

_Aku, pewaris_ _tunggal_ _House Of Malfoys, Abraxas_ _Septimus Malfoy, memberikan_ _salamku._

_Dengan_ _sangat_ _menyesal aku ingin_ _menyampaikan_ _kabar_ _tidak_ _menyenangkan tentang kesehatan_ _putrimu, Hermione_ _Dagworth-Granger, yang_ _saat_ _ini_ _tengah_ _menjalani_ _perawatan_ _di_ _sayap_ _rumah sakit Hogwarts._

_Aku_ _secara_ _pribadi_ _meminta_ _maaf_ _kepadamu, karena_ _telah_ _lalai_ _dalam_ _menjaga_ _putrimu. Dan_ _akan_ _memastikan_ _keselamatannya_ _lebih_ _detail_ _mulai_ _sekarang._

_Aku_ _berharap_ _akan kemurahan hatimu_ _dalam_ _situasi_ _ini, untuk menerima permintaan_ _maafku._

_Itu_ _semua_ _yang_ _ingin_ _aku_ _sampaikan. Terima_ _kasih_ _atas_ _waktu_ _luangmu_ _untuk_ _membaca_ _surat_ _ini._

_~ Abraxas_ _S. Malfoy_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Sisa hari itu dihabiskan oleh Abraxas untuk menjaga Hermione di sayap rumah sakit.

Beberapa kali di malam hari, Hermione akan terbangun dan meminta segelas air. Abraxas praktis tidak tidur setidaknya sampai pukul 2 pagi.

Keesokan harinya saat Hermione bangun, dia menemukan Abraxas yang tertidur di kursi samping ranjang rumah sakit, dengan kepala pirangnya meringkuk di lengannya.

Awalnya dia terkejut melihat pemandangan itu, tapi kemudian wajahnya mulai memerah saat mengingat kembali tadi malam. Malfoy merawatnya dan memberinya minum, seperti anak kecil saja.

_'Sial. Ini memalukan'_ pikirnya malu.

Dia bangkit perlahan dari tempat tidur agar tidak membangunkan Malfoy, dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Begitu menemukan cermin di kamar mandi, dia langsung tersentak. Tampilannya.. mengerikan. Wajah pucat, bibir pecah-pecah, pakaian lusuh, dan rambutnya.. mengembang, seperti memiliki kehidupan sendiri.

"Ini bencana," katanya masam.

Dia cepat-cepat mandi dan menggosok giginya, dan menghabiskan lebih dari setengah jam hanya untuk merapikan rambutnya. Setelah dirasa selesai, dia berjalan keluar dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih segar.

Saat dia kembali ke bilik perawatannya, dia disambut dengan cemberut oleh Malfoy.

"Setidaknya bangunkan aku terlebih dulu saat kau ingin pergi, Granger," kata Abraxas kesal.

"Maaf," Hermione hanya meringis.

"Ck, terserah. Pastikan saja kau melapor mulai dari sekarang, agar aku tidak terlihat seperti orang gila saat mencarimu lagi."

Hermione hanya berdiri dengan canggung di sana, "Malfoy.."

Abraxas hanya mengangkat alis pada sikap canggungnya, "Apa?"

"Aku minta maaf," kata Hermione, menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gugup. "Soal kemarin, kau tau. Maaf aku telah bersikap kasar dan membentakmu, aku tau kau hanya ingin membantu, tapi kemarin aku sangat bingung dan pusing dan kesal," jelasnya panjang lebar.

Dia mendengar Abraxas mendengus sebelum pria itu berkata, "Itu bukan pertama kalinya kau membentakku, jujur. Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin? Kau bertengkar dengan Riddle, bukan?"

"Tidak! Maksudku.. a-apa?"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Riddle, bukan?" Abraxas mengulangi pertanyaan.

Hermione tersentak, "Riddle? S-Seperti Tom Riddle?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

Abraxas memutar matanya pada pertanyaan yang sudah jelas jawabannya itu, "Siapa lagi Riddle yang kita kenal di sini kalau bukan dia."

Otak Hermione berputar. Tentu saja.. dia terdampar di tahun 1940an (saat dia melihat tanggal di surat kabar yang ada di kantor Profesor Dumbledore kemarin), dan itu adalah tahun-tahun di mana Riddle mulai membangun kekuatan!

_'Itu berarti aku akan bertemu dengan pria yang akan menjadi Voldemort, dan menjadi teman sekolahnya?'_ pikirnya ngeri.

"Tidak, aku tidak bertengkar dengannya," jawab Hermione pelan, menyembunyikan ketakutannya, "Kenapa juga aku melakukannya."

Abraxas tampak tidak yakin, "Sungguh?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu, kenapa kemarin kau bertingkah aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?" Hermione mulai gelagapan.

Abraxas menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya, "Aneh seperti kau seakan tidak mengenalku kemarin, lupa bahwa aku adalah patnermu di dua kelas kita, oh.. dan kau tampak sangat terkejut tentang pertunangan kita," Abraxas menghitung satu-persatu dengan jari tangannya.

"I-Itu karena aku sakit!" sangkal Hermione, "Kau sendiri yang bilang kemarin, kepalaku terbentur sesuatu dan aku agak bingung sekarang," tambahnya cepat.

Dalam hati dia meringis, berbohong tidak pernah menjadi keahliannya. Tapi untungnya, Malfoy percaya.

"Apa kau ingat kepalamu terbentur dengan apa? Atau lebih buruk lagi, siapa yang sengaja memukul kepalamu?" tanya Abraxas waspada, tapi Hermione masih bisa mendengar rasa khawatir yang terselip dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" tanya Hermione bingung, "Apa kita memang sedekat itu? Kau tau.. sebelum kita terikat bersama?"

"Tidak, tidak." gumam Abraxas, agak melamun.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Abraxas langsung menatap ke matanya, yang membuat Hermione bertambah gugup dan salah tingkah.

Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearahnya, hampir membungkuk saat berhadapan dengannya karena berbedaan ketinggian di antara keduannya.

"Karena Granger, kau harus ingat satu hal ini.." kata Abraxas pelan, masih menatap lurus padanya.

Hermione hanya mengerjapkan matanya, gugup akan kedekatan yang mereka ciptakan.

"Ada banyak hal yang melekat pada kami, Para Malfoy. Kami dikenal sombong, tamak, jahat, dan berprasangka. Kami Slytherin yang penuh dengan pelestarian diri, dan akan selalu selamanya begitu. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang, selain dari para Malfoy itu sendiri.."

"A-Apa itu?" tanya Hermione penasaran, saat melihat keseriusan di mata Malfoy.

"Kami Malfoys, selalu merawat wanita kami dengan baik." lanjut Abraxas.

Dan Hermione tidak bisa menghentikan warna kemerahan yang mulai menyebar di seluruh wajah dan lehernya.

Abraxas tampak sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri, terlihat dari serigai yang terpasang diwajahnya saat dia melihat Granger memerah.

Hermione melangkah mundur, mulai pusing oleh aroma cologne Malfoy yang membuatnya gila.

Abraxas menatapya dengan geli sebelum berkata, "Sampai jumpa nanti, Granger.. sekarang aku harus pergi untuk mengurus diriku sendiri."

Dengan itu dia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di ruangan itu dengan pipi yang masih memerah dan nafas terengah-engah.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan sayap rumah sakit, Abraxas kembali ke asrama Slytherin untuk membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk sarapan.

Saat dia sampai di kamarnya, dia melihat hanya satu teman sekamarnya yang telah bangun. Nott, Zabini, dan Lestrange masih tertidur. Well, itu tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Ini masih pukul 6 pagi.

"Tom. Kau bangun lebih awal hari ini," sapanya.

Riddle yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan buku di tangannya, menoleh pada Abraxas, "Aku selalu bangun lebih awal dari yang lain."

"Oh," Abraxas hanya mengangguk canggung, tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan tentang hal itu.

Dia meraih ke kopernya dan mengambil beberapa peralatan mandi serta baju ganti.

"Kau pergi semalaman. Kau tau aku harus memberimu detensi, bukan?" suara Riddle memecah keheningan.

Abraxas mendongak dari kopernya, "Hah? Oh, itu.. baiklah, lakukan apapun yang perlu kau lakukan."

"Mungkin jika kau menjelaskan situasinya, aku bisa berpura-pura tidak ada yang terjadi," kata Riddle, mulai menutup bukunya.

Riddle adalah Prefek termuda tahun ini. Biasanya pihak sekolah akan merekrut seorang Prefek mulai dari tahun keempat (yang masih sangat jarang) sampai tahun ketujuh. Tapi Profesor Slughorn sangat menyayangi Riddle hingga membujuk Kepala Sekolah untuk memasukkan Riddle yang notabene masih di tahun ketiga ke daftar Prefek tahun ini.

Abraxas tidak bodoh. Dia tahu Tom sedang mencari informasi.

"Hermione sakit. Tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja," jawabnya, sambil mengangkat bahu ringan.

Riddle mengetuk jari-jarinya di permukaan buku yang dia pegang, sedang memikirkan sesuatu, sebelum berkata, "Sakit seperti apa?"

"Gegar otak ringan. Dia membenturkan kepalanya cukup keras kemarin," jawab Abraxas.

Riddle hanya memberinya anggukan bosan dan kembali ke bukunya.

**.o0o.**

Hermione tidak bisa diam di ranjang rumah sakit. Dia membolak-balikkan tubuhnya, bosan.

Madam Pomfrey telah menyuruhnya untuk istirahat total hari ini, dan mengancam akan mengadukannya ke Malfoy jika dia tetap bersih keras untuk pergi.

'Seolah Malfoy bisa mengendalikanku' pikirnya mengejek.

Beberapa menit berlalu bagitu membosankan. Di sana sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun, dan Madam Pomfrey sedang ada urusan di luar.

Dia tiba-tiba merindukan kehadiran teman-temannya. Harry, Ron, bahkan Ginny.

'Apakah mereka tau aku menghilang? Apakah mereka akan mencariku?'

Matanya mulai berair saat mengingat kemungkinan dia tidak akan bisa melihat mereka lagi. Tuhan.. dia hanya ingin pulang.

Pikirannya terganggu saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Beberapa detik kemudian Malfoy muncul di hadapannya lagi.

"Kau menangis?" Tanya Abraxas, saat melihat matanya basah dan hidungnya mulai memerah.

"Tidak," sangkalnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak sarapan?"

Sudah hampir pukul 7 sekarang, satu jam lagi sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Aula Besar pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan siswa-siswa yang sedang sarapan.

Abraxas hanya berjalan dan duduk di kursi yang ditempatinya tadi, sesaat sebelum beberapa piring kecil sarapan terbang ke sana dan dua meja kecil tiba-tiba muncul dipangkuan mereka masing-masing.

Hermione agak kewalahan saat piring-piring itu meluncur disekelilingnya, dan berhenti untuk mendarat di meja yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Kau tidak harus melakukan ini, kau tau," kata Hermione saat menyadari niat Abraxas untuk sarapan bersamanya, di sini, di sayap rumah sakit.

"Diam dan makanlah!" perintah Abraxas. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengoleskan selai pada roti bakarnya.

Mereka makan dengan tenang setelah itu. Hanya di ganggu oleh ketukan burung hantu di jendela saat mereka telah selesai.

Malfoy berdiri dan membuka jendela, menunggu burung hantu itu masuk dan mengambil sepucuk surat dari paruhnya.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Hermione penasaran.

"Ayahmu," jawab Abraxas.

Hermione hampir memuntahkan air yang sedang diminumnya saat itu, "Ayahku? K-Kenapa?"

"Aku mengiriminya surat kemarin, saat kau pingsan." Jelas Abraxas.

"Oh," hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Hermione.

Malfoy kemudian memecah segel lilin pada surat itu dan membukanya, dia tampak berkonsentrasi penuh saat membaca suratnya.

Beberapa saat keheningan sampai Hermione tidak sabar menunggu, "Apa yang dikatakan disitu?"

Malfoy yang telah selesai membaca langsung menyerahkan surat itu padanya.

Kepada pewaris tunggal House Of Malfoys, Abraxas Septimus Malfoy.

Aku, Hector Dagworth-Granger, House Of Dagworths Patriack, memberikan salamku.

Dengan ini aku sampaikan bahwa aku telah menerima suratmu dan telah membacanya di hari yang sama saat itu juga.

Ucapan terima kasihku atas perhatianmu akan kesehatan dan keselamatan putriku, Hermione. Dan terlepas dari kelalaianmu, semua ini salah putriku yang terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengarkan nasihat orang lain, yang menyebabkan dirinya sendiri jatuh sakit.

Aku telah menceritakan tindakan bijakmu ini kepada ayahmu, tentu saja. Aku senang melihat kau begitu memperhatikan Hermione ku. Semoga ikatan yang telah aku dan ayahmu sepakati telah membawa kita ke hasil yang sempurna.

Satu hal lagi. Minggu ini aku ingin kau datang berkunjung ke kediamanku, bersama Hermione tentu saja. Jangan khawatir tentang urusan sekolah, karena aku telah memdapatkan izin untuk kalian dari Kepala Sekolah Dippet.

Sampai bertemu empat hari dari sekarang. Sampaikan juga salamku pada putriku, Hermione.

~ Hector D. Granger

Well, itu akan.. canggung. Berpikir untuk pergi ke rumah orang tuanya bersama Malfoy, benar-benar di luar imajinasinya.

Hermione melipat surat itu kembali dan melihat ke Malfoy, "Kau tidak harus melakukan yang satu ini juga, Malfoy. Sungguh."

"Dan merusak nama baik Malfoy? Kurasa tidak," kata Abraxas angkuh.

Hermione selesai dengan omong kosong ini, "Kenapa kalian Pureblood bisa sangat.." dia berhenti di tengah, dan menghela nafas perlahan, "Lupakan!"

'Pikirkan sisi baiknya, Hermione. Kau tidak harus pergi sendirian untuk menemui Ayahmu (yang sebenarnya orang asing di sini). Meskipun Malfoy bisa sangat tidak menyenangkan, tapi itu jauh lebih baik daripada berakhir sendirian.' Pikirnya.

'Bukan berarti aku benar-benar mengenal Malfoy,' sambungnya cepat.

"Easy, Granger." Ejek Malfoy.

Hermione menyipitkan mata padanya, "Apa ini? Kenapa kau tidak gugup atau takut?"

Abraxas mengangkat alisnya, "Kenapa aku harus gugup dan takut?"

"Karena kau akan bertemu ayahku? Haruskah aku katakan, dia adalah calon mertuamu!" sindir Hermione.

Malfoy mendengus tak percaya, "Kau tidak bisa serius memintaku untuk menjadi ular penakut, Granger. Kami Malfoys.."

"Ah.. ah.. ah..!! Aku tidak mendengarmu," Hermione pura-pura menutup kedua telinganya.

Dia bersumpah dia tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan semua omong kosong tentang Malfoys ini lagi!

"Terserah!" lanjut Abraxas. Dia berdiri, bersiap untuk pergi lagi. "Tetap gunakan waktumu untuk beristirahat di sini. Dan jangan berpikir untuk mencoba keluar, Granger. Aku akan kembali dan memeriksamu nanti begitu kelas hari ini selesai." katanya dan pergi.

Dengan itu, Hermione sendirian sekali lagi.

"Bajingan sombong! Dia pikir siapa dia bisa memerintahku seperti itu," gumam Hermione, menyaksikan Abraxas pergi.

Pandangannya melihat ke bawah, ke surat yang ada di genggamannya itu. "Dan apa yang harus kulakukan dengan yang satu ini!" serunya frustasi.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Kamis. Tiga hari menjelang kunjungan mereka ke kediaman Dagworth. Dan hari itu jugalah Hermione dibebaskan dari sayap rumah sakit.

Dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke Menara Gryffindor. Hatinya was-was. Karena dia akan memasuki asrama yang sama sekali berbeda dari asrama lamanya. Karena dia tidak akan mengenali satupun penghuninya, bahkan teman sekamarnya.

Saat dia menemukan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk, dia mendekat dan membisikkan kata sandi.

"_UnicornHorn_," bisiknya.

Tapi lukisan itu tidak bergerak. Dan dia melihat Nyonya Gemuk hanya menatapnya seolah dia gila.

"_My.. my.. my.._ apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang? Bagaimana kau bisa melupakan sesuatu yang sepenting itu?" Olok wanita itu.

Hermione memerah malu. Dia lupa kemungkinan bahwa kata sandinya juga akan berbeda. Kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya? Dia bisa saja bertanya pada Madam Pomfrey sebelum kesini tadi.

Dia hanya berdiri di sana seperti orang bodoh, sampai sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hermione!"

Dia menoleh, melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang berjalan mendekat dan melambai padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiri di sini? Tidak ingin masuk?"

Hermione berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Aku lupa kata sandinya."

Gadis itu hanya mengeluarkan 'oh' ringan sebelum mengucapkan kata sandinya, "_Be Brave_."

Lukisan mulai bergerak dan membuka jalan bagi mereka.

"Kata sandi yang bagus," komentar Hermione pelan sambil mengingat.

Gadis itu tersenyum menanggapi dan mengajaknya masuk.

Asrama itu tidak banyak berubah saat Hermione mengamati sekelilingnya. Semua dipenuhi dengan warna merah tentu saja, dinding, tirai, sofa, dan hal-hal kecil lainnya. Hanya saja barang-barang itu terlihat agak jadul.

'Karena kau pada dasarnya memang terjebak di masa lalu, bodoh.' Dia memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Dia terus mengikuti penyihir pirang itu sampai menyadari bahwa mereka memang teman sekamar. Mereka baru saja masuk kesana dan menemukan sudah ada dua penghuni lain yang hadir.

"Gracelle! Hermione!" Sapa kedua gadis itu.

"Hey," balas Hermione canggung.

Mereka menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Aku.."

"Tentu saja dia tidak. Dia baru saja dibebaskan dari sayap rumah sakit," sahut Gracelle, yang saat ini telah duduk di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Oh, benar! Maaf kami lupa. Jadi, apa yang salah?"

"Aku.."

"Gegar otak ringan." Sahut Gracelle lagi.

"Gracelle! Berhentilah memotong perkataan seseorang," tegur gadis dengan rambut merah.

"Maaf. Kebiasaan buruk," katanya. Lalu menoleh pada Hermione, "Sorry, Hermione."

Hermione hanya mengangguk bodoh.

"Hermione, duduklah! Kenapa hanya berdiri disitu, itu melelahkan." Kata gadis berambut gelap.

Dia lalu memutuskan untuk bergerak mendekat ke tempat tidur yang tersisah (karena mereka duduk di kasur masing-masing), tapi dia bingung yang mana miliknya karena ada dua yang masih kosong.

Teman-temannya sepertinya melihat ekspresi bingungnya, "Oh, astaga, apa kau lupa?"

Dia meringis, merasa tidak berdaya.

"Dia bahkan melupakan kata sandi asrama," tambah Gracelle.

Mereka saling pandang sebelum berbalik menatapnya dengan simpatik.

"Kasihan," komentar mereka. "Apa kau bahkan mengingat nama kami?"

Hermione menggeleng, tidak ingin berbohong. Dia menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"Baiklah, kenapa kita tidak melakukan perkenalan ulang? Kita teman, bukan." Mereka dengan ramah menawarkan, yang dia balas dengan senyum bersyukur.

"Kita akan mulai darimu, Gracelle!" kata si rambut merah, setelah memberitahunya yang mana tempat tidurnya, dan dia akhirnya bisa duduk.

Gadis itu akan protes tapi akhirnya menurut, "Gracelle Ollivander. Tahun ke empat Gryffindor, dan sepupu dari Albert Ollivander."

Hermione tersentak, "Ollivander? Tahun ke empat?"

Mereka terkekeh saat melihat reaksinya.

"Yeah, keluarga Gracelle adalah pembuat tongkat sihir terkenal. Pamannya Garrick, adalah pemilik tokoh saat ini. Sepertinya kau belum melupakan segalanya." Canda mereka, "Dan Gracelle di sini seumuran dengan kita, tapi dia telah melakukan loncatan kelas."

"Wow, itu.. mengesankan." Kata Hermione kagum. Dia belum pernah mendengar ada yang loncat kelas sebelumnya, di masanya sendiri.

"Memang," Gracelle tersenyum.

"Sekarang giliranku," kata si berambut merah. "Caleste Prewett. Tahun ketiga tentu saja, dan aku punya seorang kakak laki-laki di tahun ketujuh. Dan dia.." gadis itu menunjuk ke temannya yang berambut gelap tadi.

"Dan aku Potter, Ellena Potter." Katanya.

Hermione berusaha untuk tidak tersentak kali ini, _'Nenek buyut Harry!'_ tapi suara di dalam kepalanya menjerit.

"Kita masih melewatkan satu orang, tapi dia sedang ada urusan saat ini." Kata Caleste.

Ellena hanya mengangguk, dan Gracelle sudah sibuk dengan bukunya.

"Dia orang yang sibuk, memang." Tambah Caleste.

"Siapa?" Hermione bertanya, penasaran.

"Minerva McGonagall." Sahut Gracelle dari balik bukunya.

Hermione tidak bisa berkata-kata.

Well.. hari Kamis yang benar-benar penuh dengan kejutan bukan?

**.o0o.**

Setelah sesi obrolan antar teman sekamar yang sangat bermanfaat (mengingat situasinya saat ini), Hermione terlalu lelah untuk memproses, dan memilih untuk merilekskan diri di perpustakaan sore hari itu.

Dia menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya untuk membaca buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan pembalik waktu. Jika dia beruntung, dia mungkin bisa kembali pulang.

Jarinya membolak-balikkan halaman, berkonsentrasi penuh pada kalimat yang tertulis di dalamnya. Dia tidak akan menyadari ada seseorang di dekatnya, jika suara ketukan di meja tidak menarik perhatiannya.

"Granger." Kata laki-laki yang berdiri di depan mejanya.

Dia meletakkan bukunya dan fokus pada tamu yang tak di undang. Dengan ragu-ragu dia berkata, "Siapa?"

Tapi dia menemukan bahwa laki-laki itu hanya menatapnya, seolah sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Tom Riddle." Jawabnya tenang setelah beberapa saat keheningan, dan mulai menarik kursi untuk duduk tepat dihadapannya.

Hermione langsung tegang. Tangannya entah kenapa tiba-tiba mulai gemetaran. Dia tidak membayangkan akan bertemu dengan Riddle seperti ini. Secepat ini.. saat dia sedang sendirian pula.

Riddle masih menatapnya. Dingin.

"Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" Dia memberikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Kudengar kau gegar otak ringan. Dan sepertinya memang begitu, mengingat kau bahkan tidak mengenaliku." Jelasnya.

Hermione mengerutkan keningnya, "Darimana kau tau?"

"Abraxas, tentu saja."

"Oh."

Keheningan mengisi lagi saat itu.

Dia mencoba untuk kembali lagi ke bukunya, tapi itu mustahil rasanya, karena ada psikopat gila yang sedang duduk dengannya. Matanya masih menatap buku tapi dia bisa mendengar Riddle yang sibuk membuka isi tasnya.

Akhirnya dia mendongak lagi, dan melihat Riddle telah menata semua buku, tinta, dan pena bulu di meja.

_'Apa dia serius akan mengerjakan apapun itu di sini? Di mejaku?'_ pikirnya heran.

Riddle yang menyadari tatapannya, langsung berkata, "Kau keberatan?"

"Hah?"

"Soal aku yang duduk di sini," lanjutnya.

"T-Tidak," Hermione manggeleng dengan ragu-ragu.

"Bagus." Katanya dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Dan begitulah sore hari itu berlalu. Dia pasti sudah gila. Menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan ditemani oleh Riddle.

**.o0o.**

Malamnya, dia menemukan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah meja Gryffindor, sedang menyantap makan malam.

Pikirannya masih belum mencerna dengan baik interaksi yang baru saja dia lakukan dengan Riddle. Tapi perutnya menuntut terlebih dulu, dia makan dengan agak lahap saat itu.

"Hermione, kau makan banyak hari ini." Kata Caleste.

Ellena dan Gracella juga ikut menatapnya.

"Biarkan saja dia. Orang yang baru pulih memang selalu butuh asupan tambahan," Gracella menanggapi.

"Benar juga," Caleste menepuk dahinya. "Makanlah, Hermione. Makan yang banyak dan jadilah lebih sehat." Katanya, menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Dia tersenyum melihat perhatian yang diberikan oleh teman-teman barunya.

Ellena lalu mengambil beberapa lauk dan menaruhnya di piringnya, "Makanlah, Hermione." Katanya dengan senyum.

_'Nenek buyut Harry!'_ pikirannya menjerit, masih belum terbiasa dengan semua keanehan situasinya ini.

"Terima kasih." Tapi dia tetap tersenyum, membalas keramahannya.

Dia makan dengan tenang setelah itu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat dia dan teman-temannya memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Mereka berempat berjalan bersama keluar dari Aula Besar dan akan menaiki tangga menuju Menara Gryffindor, saat dia melihat kilatan rambut pirang yang sedang menuruni tangga dari lain arah.

"Malfoy!" panggilnya.

Teman-temannya yang kaget dengan teriakannya, mengikuti arah pandanganya. Beberapa saat sebelum mereka bertingkah aneh dan cekikikan tidak jelas.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Tidak ada," kata Ellena. Meraih kedua tangan temannya yang lain dan menyeret mereka pergi, "Kami duluan, Hermione."

Hermione hanya memandang mereka heran sebelum berbalik dan menemui Malfoy.

Saat dia mendekat, dia bisa melihat gelagat Malfoy yang seperti ingin menghindarinya. Pria itu bahkan menghadap ke samping, seolah tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Malfoy?"

"Apa?" Tanya Abraxas.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak ikut makan malam? Dan kenapa kau menghadap ke sana, tidak ingin menatapku?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Abraxas hanya mengerang kesal, "Ck. Bukan urusanmu," katanya dan bermaksud untuk pergi. Tapi Hermione menahan lengannya, dan menariknya untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Sungguh Malfoy, apa kau marah pada-"

Nafasnya tercekat saat dia melihat wajah Abaxas lebih dekat.

"Abraxas, apa yang salah? Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan luka ini?" Tanyanya ngeri. Jari-jarinya secara tak sadar meraba wajah Abraxas yang memar dan berdarah.

Abraxas langsung menyentakkan tangannya menjauh dari wajahnya. "Kubilang.. Ini. Bukan. Urusan. Sialanmu. Granger!" Teriaknya, dan bergerak untuk pergi lagi.

"A-Abraxas.."

Langkahnya panjang dan cepat, membuat Hermione harus berlari untuk bisa mengejarnya.

"Abraxas!" Teriaknya, tapi laki-laki itu tidak mau mendengar, terus berjalan sampai ke area bawah tanah.

"Abraxas! Tunggu!" Hermione berusaha meraihnya, tapi terlambat.

Abraxas berhasil masuk ke asrama Slytherin, meninggalkannya di luar pintu sendirian.

"Abraxas!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Hermione berkeliling Hogwarts untuk mencari Abraxas.

Di Aula Besar saat sarapan.

Di kelas Ramuan yang mereka hadiri bersama.

Di lapangan Quidditch saat jam isthirahat berlangsung.

Di sayap rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat dua hari yang lalu.

Di kandang burung hantu milik sekolah.

Di perpustakaan yang notabene sepi.

Di rumah kaca Herbologi.

Bahkan di rumah Hagrid! (Tidak. Hanya bercanda. Karena Hagrid masih siswa juga disini)

Sampai akhirnya, tujuan terakhirnya adalah asrama Slytherin itu sendiri. Yang sudah jelas dimana itu adalah tempat yang tidak bisa ia jangkau.

Hermione hanya berhasil sampai di pintu depan sebelum para Slytherin menyuruhnya pergi, karena dia menghalangi jalan mereka.

Kesal karena menemukan Malfoy bersembunyi di kamar asramanya seharian, Hermione menyerah dan pergi ke kelas berikutnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajah masam itu?" Tanya Caleste.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk semeja untuk kelas Ramalan. Ellena dan Gracelle berada tepat di belakang mereka.

"Aku-"

"Pasti bertengkar dengan Malfoy." Sahut Gracelle dari belakang, dengan tenang membuka buku-buku milik Ellena.

"Heyy sudah kubilang-"

"Gracelle, itu tidak sopan."

Caleste dan Ellena dengan serempak menegur.

"Maaf," kata Gracelle, mendongak dari bukunya.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi Hermione?" Tanya Ellena menyambung.

Hermione menatap teman-temannya tidak yakin. Apa itu pilihan yang bijak untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada mereka, yang sebenarnya orang asing.

Caleste yang melihat pikiran Hermione menyelanya, "Ceritakan saja agar kami bisa membantumu. Kita teman, bukan?" katanya dengan senyum meyakinkan.

_'Benar. Mereka teman-temanku sekarang,'_ pikirnya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak tau," katanya.

"Hah?" Caleste dan Ellena saling pandang bingung.

"Well.. hari rabu kemarin Abraxas dan aku, kami masih baik-baik saja. Tapi.." jelasnya, matanya menatap ke teman-temannya sampai tiba di Gracelle. "By the way, Gracelle, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini? Bukannya kau tahun ke 4?" Tanyanya bingung, baru sadar akan hal itu.

"Oh! Abaikan saja dia Hermione." Kata Caleste.

"Kadang-kadang dia akan ikut dengan kita saat dia tidak punya jadwal-" jelas Ellena.

"Daripada sendirian di asrama," sahut Gracelle.

Mendengar kata asrama membuat mood Hermione memburuk.

"Lihat. Kau hanya akan bertambah buruk jika tidak membicarakannya Hermione. Ceritakan saja," kata Ellena bijak.

Siang itu mereka habiskan dengan mendengar cerita Hermione dan mengabaikan Profesor aneh yang sedang mengoceh tentang bola Kristal di kelas.

**.o0o.**

Pukul 4 sore. Saat kelas terahkir yang dihadiri Hermione selesai hari itu. Tubuhnya terasa gerah dan berkeringat, dan dia berpikir untuk mandi di kamar mandi asrama.

Kakinya segera membawanya melangkah ke Menara Gryffindor.

Sesampainya di sana dia hanya melihat Ellena yang sedang menata isi kopernya, sepertinya gadis itu baru saja selesai mandi. Sedangkan Gracelle dan Caleste tidak terlihat sama sekali.

"Hey, Ellena." Sapa Hermione, agak canggung karena baru kali ini dia berada di ruangan yang sama hanya dengan gadis Potter itu.

Dalam pikirannya, dia masih menjerit _'Nenek buyut Harry!'_

Ellena yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya mendongak dan berdiri. Dia tersenyum saat melihat Hermione dan menjawab sapaannya. "Hey, Hermione."

"Well.. di mana Gracelle dan Caleste? Aku tidak melihat mereka berdua," kata Hermione, mencoba membuat sebuah percakapan.

"Caleste sedang menemui kakak laki-lakinya, urusan keluarga kau tau. Dan Gracelle sedang menjemput Minerva di kantor Kepala Sekolah. Program pertukaran siswa sudah berakhir dan Minerva dijadwalkan pulang hari ini. Sekedar informasi karena mungkin kau lupa, mereka benar-benar teman dekat. Minerva dan Gracelle," jelas Ellena.

Hermione hanya menjawab 'oh' saat mendengar hal itu. Well, dia baru saja tau bahwa Profesor masa depannya itu ternyata bersahabat baik dengan gadis Ollivander.

"Apa kau sibuk setelah ini?" Tanya Ellena tiba-tiba.

Hermione menggeleng dan menjawab tidak.

"Aku berencana untuk pergi ke perpustakaan. Hanya bertanya-tanya apakah kau ingin ikut?"

"Tentu, kenapa tidak." Hermione bersemangat, jarang sekali dia memiliki teman yang suka pergi ke tempat yang dianggap oleh kebanyakan orang _'membosankan'_ itu. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mandi terlebih dulu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu," kata Ellena setuju.

10 menit kemudian.

Begitu dia selesai mandi, mereka segera pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Mereka sampai di sana dan segera mencari meja. Hermione menatap sekeliling ruangan dan matanya mendarat pada sosok Tom Riddle yang menempati meja bagian sudut perpustakaan.

Di sisi lain, Ellena yang telah menemukan meja yang tepat untuk mereka memanggil Hermione, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk bergabung.

Hermione duduk dan mulai menata bukunya.

"Apa dia selalu berada di sini? Setiap sore?" Tanya Hermione, tatapannya masih tertuju pada Riddle.

Ellena mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan menemukan Riddle yang tampak sibuk dengan salah satu esainya. "Kurasa begitu," katanya.

Hermione menoleh padanya, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia adalah siswa tercerdas di angkatan kita, disusul dengan Gracelle dan Abraxas. Lalu ada Minerva, meskipun dia lebih yang ke non akademik. Tidak heran jika perpustakaan menjadi tempat singgahnya bukan?" jelas Ellena.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak seperti Gracelle yang melakukan loncatan kelas, jika dialah yang terpintar nomor satu. Dan tunggu! Tadi kau bilang Abraxas?!" pekik Hermione. Dia segera menutup mulutnya setelah menyadari betapa keras suaranya.

"Memang," Ellena terkekeh geli, "Dan untuk Riddle sendiri, dia menolak. Tidak ada yang tau apa alasannya." katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

_'Well.. itu cukup mengejutkan.'_ Pikir Hermione.

Dia tidak mengira kakek Draco begitu pintar. Sayang dia tersaingi oleh Riddle untuk menjadi yang pertama.

Tiba-tiba dia tersentak saat mengingat kata 'pertama' itu. Dia menoleh ke Ellena dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Lalu aku? Ada di peringkat berapa aku saat ini?" tanyanya panik.

Ellena membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan berpose seperti orang yang sedang berpikir, "Seingatku, kau berada di urutan ke 7." Katanya.

"Tujuh!" seru Hermione protes.

Jujur dia tersinggung. Orang macam apa sebenarnya Hermione Dagworth-Granger ini? Jiwa pintarnya merontah-rontah karena tidak berada diurutan pertama lagi.

Ellena mengangkat jarinya ke bibir dan menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Maaf," kata Hermione setengah hati. Dia berdehem sejenak, "Kenapa bisa begitu? Maksudku.." dia membuang nafas kasar, benar-benar kesal.

"Jangan terlalu kesal akan hal itu. Setidaknya kau masuk sepuluh besar," hibur Ellena.

"Tapi aku masih tetap kalah dari Abraxas." Katanya masam.

Ellena tertawa pelan mendengar hal itu. "Well, bukan hal yang buruk aku rasa."

Hermione manatapnya bingung, "Bagaimana itu bisa tidak buruk? Aku masih tidak percaya Malfoy lebih pintar dariku."

"Kau harus lebih bersyukur, Hermione." Ellena menasihati, "Dari apa yang aku dengar, ayahmu menjodohkanmu dengan Abraxas karena pria itu sangat mahir dengan Ramuan," jelasnya.

Hermione tercengang, "Ayahku melakukan itu? Hanya karena Malfoy mahir membuat Ramuan?"

"Agak lucu saat mengatakannya, tapi ya. Itulah yang kudengar," kata Ellena.

"Wow," Hermione tidak bisa berkomentar lagi, matanya hanya menatap kosong pada bukunya.

Saat dia mendongak dari bukunya, dia mendapati Riddle tengah menatapnya dari sudut terjauh meja.

Hermione berdehem dan menegakkan punggungnya, sebelum kembali ke bukunya.

**.o0o.**

Sabtu datang dengan cepat.

Dia belum bertemu dengan Malfoy dan harus memastikan apakah pria itu benar-benar akan datang bersamanya ke kediaman Dagworth atau tidak.

Udara masih dingin karena salju, dan karena itu masih pagi juga, saat dia berjalan menuju asrama Slytherin. Hermione benar-benar bertekad kali ini. Dia akan berjaga di depan pintu masuk asrama sampai Abraxas menunjukkan dirinya.

Dia benar-benar melakukannya. Selama 15 menit. Sampai pintu itu terbuka dan seorang gadis muncul.

Hermione sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Gadis itu, yang tampaknya adalah Slytherin tahun ke 2, mengangkat alis padanya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?" tanyanya, "Serius, kalian Gryffindor sangat bodoh. Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu dengan berdiri seperti orang tolol di sini," cibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, berhentilah mencibir dan bawakan aku Abraxas." Kata Hermione, memandang datar pada gadis di depannya.

Wajah gadis itu memerah karena penghinaan, "Berani sekali kau membuat perintah. Kalian Gryffindor-"

"Aku sudah selesai dengan semua omong kosong tentang Gryffindor ini, nona muda. Masuk. Dan bawakan aku Abraxas!" tekan Hermione.

"Ugh," keluh gadis itu sebelum menjawab, "Anak laki-laki sedang bermain Quidditch sekarang. Tunanganmu mungkin juga ada disana," jelasnya dengan setengah hati.

"Well, itu lebih baik. Terima kasih.. er, siapa namamu?"

"Black. Druella Black," kata gadis itu.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih Miss Black." Lanjut Hermione, "Lain kali, katakan itu lebih cepat sehingga aku tidak harus memblokir pintu masukmu." Katanya, berusaha menjaga dagunya tetap tinggi sebelum melenggang pergi.

Gadis Black itu hanya ternganga pada sikap arogannya.

Setelah meninggalkan area ruang bawah tanah, Hermione cepat-cepat menuju lapangan Quidditch. Dia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"Sialan Malfoy," umpatnya. "Aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang tolol sekarang. Beraninya dia bersenang-senang dengan sapunya sementara aku membeku di luar pintu asramanya!" serunya marah.

Saat dia sudah mendekati lapangan, matanya menangkap kilatan pirang yang terbang di udara. Malfoy yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya menurunkan ketinggian sapunya.

"Malfoy!" katanya begitu dia memasuki pinggiran lapangan Quiddicth.

Malfoy segera mendarat dengan anggun dari atas sapunya. Sebuah keterampilan yang membuat Hermione iri, jika dia ingin jujur.

"Granger," sapa Abraxas.

Hermione melangkah mendekatinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk dada bidang Malfoy. "Apa-apaan kau ini. Kau sedang asyik bermain disini sementara aku mati membeku menunggumu diluar pintu asramamu!" pekiknya.

Suaranya menarik perhatian beberapa teman Malfoy yang sedang sibuk dengan sapu mereka. Abraxas hanya melambai pada mereka, mengisyaratkan untuk mengabaikannya.

"Easy, Granger." Kata Abraxas, sambil menangkup jari Hermione yang menusuk-nusuknya.

"Tidak!"

"Terserah." Abraxas memutar mata pada kekeras kepalaannya, "Apa maumu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tidak bisa hanya marah, diam, lalu mengabaikan semuanya dengan bersembunyi di kamarmu!" Hermione merengut padanya.

"Aku sudah katakan jika itu bukan urusanmu, Granger." Kata Abraxas.

"Kau tidak bisa serius!" protes Hermione.

Abraxas hanya menghela nafas ringan, "Apa kau kesini hanya untuk ini? Memarahiku?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," kata Hermione. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah kau akan tetap datang bersamaku? Ke kediaman Dagworth?"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat, setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Well, bagus kalau begitu." Gumam Hermione, matanya menatap Abraxas. Dia tidak melihat sedikitpun lecet di wajahnya, pasti mantra penyamar. "Kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku tentang masalah ini."

Abraxas balas menatapnya. "Baik. Tapi jangan sekarang, Aku tidak punya mood untuk menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," katanya.

Mereka saling berdiam dan menatap selama beberapa saat, sebelum Abraxas berbalik menuju lapangan.

"Masuklah. Disini terlalu dingin. Tubuhmu sering demam saat bermain di luar terlalu lama," kata Abraxas saat dia mulai menaiki sapunya lagi.

Hermione hanya tersentak mendengarnya. Matanya mengikuti Malfoy yang mulai terbang mengudara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Minggu pagi. Meskipun hari libur, Aula Besar dipenuhi oleh siswa dan staf sekolah yang sedang sarapan pagi itu. Beberapa anak selesai dan beberapa ada yang baru datang. Tapi, perhatian para siswa yang berlalu-lalang itu tertuju pada sosok Abraxas.

Abraxas, yang merasa bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian saat itu, dengan tenang mengabaikan tatapan bertanya dari sejumlah siswa.

Dia hanya merasa perlu untuk menjawab beberapa sapaan yang dikirimkan oleh teman-teman Slytherinnya.

Saat ini dia tengah berdiri di depan pintu Aula Besar menunggu Hermione. Dia tampak rapi seperti biasa, hanya saja kali ini lebih sopan dan formal. Dia juga menyadari bahwa beberapa siswa yang lewat tengah mempertanyakan pilihan pakaiannya untuk hari ini, dan apa tepatnya yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Dia tetap berdiri di sana sampai lima menit kemudian, sosok yang ditunggunya muncul. Dan begitu penyihir itu mendekat, Abraxas langsung mengernyit tidak suka saat melihat apa yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu.

"Apa-apaan yang kau kenakan ini, Granger?" cercah Abraxas, matanya mengamati setelan celana gadis itu.

Hermione, yang baru saja datang dengan polosnya menjawab, "Celana?"

Abraxas memijat keningnya frustasi pada jawaban polos gadis itu.

Hermione yang melihat hal itu sontak bertanya, "Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan celana itu?" tanya Abraxas, tiba-tiba saja raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa jijik. "Jangan katakan kalau itu milik teman lelakimu!"

"Jangan konyol!" sentak Hermione, kesal karena tuduhan konyol Abraxas. "Hanya mantra Transfigurasi sederhana. Kita penyihir, ingat?"

Setelah membuang nafas perlahan untuk menenangkan diri, Abraxas mulai berceramah tentang seorang gadis yang sangatlah tidak etis untuk memakai celana. Hermione sempat tersinggung awalnya, tapi akhirnya menurut dan berbalik lagi ke asrama untuk mengganti setelan celananya.

Dia hampir lupa bahwa di tahun-tahun ini para wanita masih jarang sekali ada yang memakai celana, tidak lazim bahkan. Pantas saja dia mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari orang-orang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Abraxas menunggu lagi!

Kakinya mengetuk-ketuk lantai tak sabar. Dia berniat menyusul Granger ke asramanya, tapi mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat gadis itu kembali di menit-menit terakhir.

Abraxas akan protes sekali lagi pada pilihan pakaiannya (kali ini gaun) saat Hermione mengangkat tangannya dengan kesal untuk menghentikan ocehannya.

"Cukup. Jika kau menginginkan aku mengenakan gaun, maka aku akan membuat pilihanku sendiri, dengan satu atau lain cara." Tekan Hermione.

Abraxas hanya menutup mulutnya dengan masam dan mengalah. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju kantor Kepala Sekolah untuk meminjam Floo.

Kepala Sekolah Dippet menyambut mereka dan sedikit berbasa-basi pada siswanya. Pria itu begitu antusias saat membahas kunjungan yang akan mereka lakukan ke kediaman Dagworth, dan menyuruh mereka untuk tidak lupa menyampaikan salamnya kepada ayah Hermione, Hector.

Malfoy dengan tanggap menanggapi setiap ocehan dari Kepala Sekolah Dippet. Dia sangat murni saat datang dalam hal itu, seolah dia memang terlahir untuk menjadi seorang politikus, pengusaha kaya. Satu lagi kemampuan yang membuat Hermione iri.

Setelah melewati menit-menit paling membosankan dalam hidupnya, Abraxas menyelamatkannya dengan menggiringnya langsung menuju perapian di ujung ruangan.

Masing-masing dari mereka menggenggam bubuk floo dan dengan serempak meneriakkan tujuan mereka, "Dagworth Manor!"

**.o0o.**

Hermione datang lebih dulu sebelum Malfoy menyusul tepat di belakangnya. Mereka segera membesihkan debu dari pakaian masing-masing saat suara letupan kecil muncul.

"Miss!" seru peri rumah itu, gembira saat melihat nona mudanya kembali.

Hermione meluruskan dirinya dan dengan agak canggung menjawab, "Hallo, siapa namamu?"

"Miss melupakan Nix?" tanya peri itu sedih.

"Oh, benar. Nix. Maaf aku agak lupa, tapi aku akan mengingatnya lagi sekarang," Hermione tersenyum ramah.

Peri itu berputar-putar senang sebelum mendekat dan memengangi tangan Hermione.

"Miss kembali. Master Hector sedang menunggu di ruang kerjanya," jelas Nix.

"Baiklah. Pimpin jalan kalau begitu," kata Hermione. Mereka kemudian mengikuti peri rumah itu ke tempat orang yang akan dia panggil 'ayah' menunggu.

Saat mereka akan mendekati ruangan yang dimaksud, perasaan gugup mulai menyerangnya. Hermione menghela nafas cepat dan meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Gerakan itu tampaknya terlihat oleh mata tunangannya.

Abraxas yang melihat hal itu, secara mengejutkan dan tanpa peringatan, menggenggam tanganya.

Langsung saja, Hermione tersentak pada sentuhan yang tiba-tiba. Dan saat dia menoleh ke samping, dia hanya menemukan Abraxas yang menatap lurus ke depan.

Hermione mencoba bernafas perlahan dan meremas tangan itu untuk mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya. Dan entah kenapa, saat Abraxas membalas remasannya, ketenangan mulai menyelimutinya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur dan tanpa sadar senyum muncul di wajahnya, bersamaan dengan warna kemerahan yang kini menghiasi pipinya.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang agak besar, dengan cat hitam legam yang anehnya berseni. Nix membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka dan Hermione langsung menangkap siluet dari seorang pria yang sedang bekerja di balik mejanya.

Pria itu segera mendongak dan menghentikan pekerjaannya begitu dia melihat putrinya telah tiba.

Hector menyapa mereka dan meraih Hermione ke dalam pelukannya, yang mana dikembalikan Hermione dengan canggung.

"Senang melihatmu lagi, _Pumpkin_." Kata Hector setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku juga, _dad_." Balas Hermione, berusaha untuk tersenyum setulus mungkin.

Abraxas kemudian datang untuk menyela, menanyakan kabar Hector dan bisnis apa saja yang tengah pria itu geluti saat ini, dan tak lupa juga menyampaikan salam dari Kepala Sekolah Dippet.

Mereka terlibat dalam beberapa menit percakapan dengan Hermione yang berdiri canggung di sana, hanya menatap tanpa tau apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Dia hanya bisa menangkap beberapa kata seperti transit, perjajingan dagang, neraca, saham, kongres resmi, dan hal-hal seputarnya.

"Hermione,"

Dia dikagetkan oleh suara Hector yang memanggilnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa 'pembicaraan bisnis' ini telah berakhir.

"Y-Ya?"

"Kau tampak cukup baik mengingat cederamu beberapa waktu lalu," Hector berkomentar ringan, memimpin mereka ke sofa mahalnya.

Hermione hanya meringis menanggapi.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu?" Tanya Hector.

"Itu bagus, dan luar biasa." Jawab Hermione.

Mereka melanjutkan perbincangan dengan topik tentang pendidikan Hermione beberapa kali. Dan di setiap percakapan itu Hermione dapat menyimpulkan bahwa ayah barunya, Hector Dagworth-Granger, adalah tipe pria yang sangat menjunjung tinggi pendidikan.

Pria itu sangat peduli dengan pendidikan putrinya, Hermione mencatat. Tidak seperti ayah pada umumnya di zaman sekarang ini, yang lebih memilih untuk menikahkan putri mereka tanpa bekal pendidikan yang tinggi.

Dari percakapan singkat mereka itu, Hermione bisa melihat bahwa Hector Dagworth-Granger dan putrinya memiliki hubungan yang sangat baik. Mereka sepertinya juga sering mengadakan eksperimen bersama, menciptakan berbagai ramuan yang hebat.

Dalam hati, dia mengakui pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia iri dengan kehidupan Hermione Dagworth-Granger ini. Gadis itu terlahir dari keluarga Pureblood dan memiliki orang tua yang hebat (meskipun dia mencatat bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal sejak gadis itu dilahirkan).

Bukan berarti dia tidak bahagia dengan orang tua Muggle nya, Richard dan Helena Granger. Dia sangat mencintai mereka berdua. Tapi tetap, ada saat-saat di mana sihir berhasil memisahkan mereka cukup jauh, dan dia sedih karenanya.

Semua yang ada dalam diri Hermione Dagworth-Granger adalah cerminan dari apa yang diinginkan oleh Hermione Jean Granger.

Hermione tidak pernah mengeluh untuk menjadi penyihir Muggleborn. Tapi, dia selalu membayangkan.. bagaimana rasanya jika dia terlahir sebagai Pureblood. Betapa mudahnya dia akan berinteraksi dengan segala hal tentang sihir ini tanpa menerima satupun penghinaan di setiap detiknya, betapa mudahnya dia akan lebih dihargai dan dianggap oleh kalangan luas komunitas sihir. Betapa mudahnya dia bisa mewujudkan keinginannya, impiannya.

Semua itu.. tak dapat dipungkiri adalah keinginan yang wajar.

Dia akhirnya bisa mengingat dengan benar. Setelah tiga tahun berada di Hogwarts, dipenuhi dengan ejekan, cemooh, dan intimidasi hanya karena dirinya terlahir sebagai Muggleborn. Sekarang, hanya beberapa hari sejak dirinya terlempar ke masa ini, dia merasa hidup dalam kedamaian mutlak. Semuanya berubah. Tidak ada lagi ejekan, cemooh, dan intimidasi.

Dia mendapatkan orang tua yang hebat, keluarga yang bergengsi, teman yang baik, dan dalam hal ini.. begitu juga tunangan (yang tidak ingin dia akui juga, agak tampan).

Rasanya sangat luar biasa. Rasanya seperti mimpi yang menurutnya.. terlalu indah. Tiba-tiba dia dipenuhi oleh perasaaan hangat. Perasaan bahwa dia telah berada di tempat yang tepat. Perasaan bahwa dia telah berada di rumah. Matanya mulai berair saat memikirkan hal itu.

"Hermione," suara panggilan itu lagi menariknya dari lamunan panjangnya. Dia bisa merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus lembut kepalanya.

Dia menoleh dan melihat ayahnya, Hector, menatapnya dengan sayang.

"Kau menangis?" tanya pria itu, "Apa kau kesakitan? Kepalamu-"

"Tidak," Hermione menggeleng. "K-Kurasa aku hanya merindukan rumah. Aku merindukanmu, _dad_."

Tangisan Hermione pecah setelah itu. Hector menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat sekali lagi dan berkata: "Aku juga, _Pumpkin_."

Mereka berdua menikmati waktu ayah dan anak itu dengan baik. Berbagi pelukan dan kasih sayang.

Abraxas, bagaimanapun, memiliki kesopanan untuk tidak mengganggu momen haru itu dengan menyelinap dan memberi ruang pada keduanya.

"Sepertinya ini akan memakan waktu yang lama," gumam Abraxas sebelum menghilang, menuju ke perpustakaan Dagworth.

* * *

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

"Jadi, berapa pelajaran yang rencananya akan kau ambil untuk Newt nanti?"

Hermione berpikir sejenak, memilah-milah pilihan terbaik, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

Saat ini mereka masih berada di ruang kerja ayah barunya. Setelah beberapa menit menangis, dia merasa agak malu dan menyadari bahwa Abraxas bahkan sudah menghilang.

"Sebanyak mungkin, jika itu memungkinkan. Kecuali Ramalan dan Studi Muggle," jawabnya.

Hector mengangguk dan menepuk lembut kepala putrinya, "Kenapa dengan kedua subjek itu, Ramalan dan studi Muggle? Ada masalah?"

"Well, kurasa begitu."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya penasaran, putrinya bisa sangat keras kepala jika dia mau. "Jelaskan," lanjutnya.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, siap untuk penjelasan. "Pertama, aku tidak suka kelas Ramalan karena menurutku isinya hanya omong kosong. Apa kau bahkan sudah melihat Profesornya? Dia hanya berbicara tidak jelas, dengan teori dan nalar yang melampaui fantasi tergila, dan.. Dad, ini semua omong kosong!" Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya keras, rambutnya nyaris menampar orang.

Pria itu hanya tertawa menikmati tingkah lucu putrinya. "Sayang, kau tidak bisa menggunakan nalar untuk sebuah ramalan, subjek itu berfokus pada area batin dan bukannya pikiran." Jelasnya bijak.

"Dan aku paling tidak suka dengan sesuatu yang diluar nalar." Sangkalnya dengan keras kepala.

"Itu agak lucu bukan? Kau bicara soal nalar-menalar saat kau adalah seorang penyihir."

"Itu.." Hermione membuka mulutnya, bersiap untuk alasan logis lainnya. "Aku tau kita tidak bisa bicara banyak soal nalar saat ada sihir yang melingkupi, tapi bukan berarti semuanya hanya berisi fantasi omong kosong semata. Contohnya saja Ramuan, Astronomi, dan Rune Kuno. Ketiganya memiliki akar dan pondasi yang kuat, yang sangat akurat dalam hasilnya, tidak seperti Ramalan!" jelasnya panjang lebar, suaranya agak meninggi pada kalimat terakhir.

"Baiklah. Aku paham apa maksudmu. Jujur saja Ramalan juga bukanlah subjek favourite ku semasa sekolah dulu," renung Hector.

Hermione tersenyum mendengarnya, "Aku senang kita berbagi pemikiran dan kesukaan yang sama."

Hector membalas senyumnya, "Jadi, kita bukan pecinta ramalan kalau begitu?"

"Ya." Jawab Hermione dengan antusias.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan studi Muggle? Kau membencinya juga?"

Hermione terdiam sesaat. Tentu, dia tidak akan membenci dari mana dirinya berasal. Tapi untuk belajar sesuatu yang sudah dipahaminya dengan baik, itu adalah pemborosan waktu baginya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Katanya sambil menatap mata ayahnya, mencoba menyampaikan topik yang agak serius. "Hanya saja.. aku punya teman, dan dia adalah seorang Muggleborn, dan aku telah lebih dulu belajar banyak tentang dunia Muggle darinya. Saat ini aku cukup menguasai subjek itu, dan menurutku, untuk mengulangnya di kelas Studi Muggle, adalah suatu pemborosan waktu yang sangat tidak perlu."

"Well, aku senang mendengarnya. Kau bisa mengelola waktumu dengan lebih efisien. Aku bangga padamu, Pumpkin." Puji Hector.

"Terima kasih, dad." Hermione terdengar sangat senang.

Hector bergerak, menggeser posisi duduknya dan melihat arloji di tangannya. "Ah! Sudah hampir pukul 12."

Hermione tersentak mendengarnya. Dia tidak menyangka waktu berlalu begitu cepat. mereka benar-benar terlalu asyik mengobrol hingga melupakan semuanya (termasuk Abraxas!).

Bicara soal Abraxas...

"Dad, apa kau melihat Abraxas pergi? Aku tidak melihatnya tadi." tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya. Dia memiliki kesopanan untuk memberi kita ruang, bukan?" Hector memuji perilaku anak itu.

Hermione hanya bergumam menyetujui. Tapi kemudian, dia dikagetkan dengan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kau tampaknya telah berdamai dengan Abraxas."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku baru-baru ini bertengkar dengannya?" tanyanya bingung.

"Sepertinya begitu. Mengingat, surat terakhir yang kau kirimkan padaku hanya berisi tentang kelakuan buruk Abraxas."

Kebingungan Hermione bertambah. Jelas.. surat itu bukan dia yang menulisnya, melainkan Hermione Dagworth-Granger.

"Dan bagaimana dengan bocah Riddle? Apa dia masih mengganggumu?" Hector menyela lamunannya.

Hermione tersentak lagi.

"R-Riddle? Kenapa dia menggangguku?" dia agak awas sekarang.

Hector bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Entahlah. Mungkin dia hanya menyukaimu."

Kewaspadaan Hermione turun drastis setelah itu, dan wajahnya adalah tampilan merengut yang jelek. "Dad, aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda."

Pria itu mengangkat alisnya, "Dan aku juga tidak sedang bercanda."

"Hah!" Hermione tidak percaya.

"Kemarilah, Pumpkin. Aku punya hadiah untukmu," Hector memanggil putrinya mendekat. Di atas mejanya saat ini, terdapat sebuah kotak kecil yang berisikan hadiah.

Hermione berjalan mendekatinya dan bertanya bingung, "Hadiah? Tapi.. ini bukan hari ulang tahunku."

Tunggu! Jangan katakan jika ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hermione Dagworth?

"Tentu saja tidak. Ini hanya hadiah kecil untuk keberhasilanmu membuat ramuan terbaik ke tiga di kelasmu minggu lalu." Jelas Hector, membantahkan dugaannya.

"Oh, begitu." Hermione mengangguk santai. Tapi kemudian dia berhenti di tengah jalan, "Aku apa? urutan ke.. ti-ga?!"

"Bukan hal yang buruk, sayang. Abraxas terlalu kuat untuk kau saingi di subjek Ramuan." Katanya, tidak melihat kepala putrinya yang mulai beruap. "Bukankah dia pria yang cermat? Well, itu tidak mengherankan. Calon menantuku haruslah orang yang pandai meramu."

Hermione dapat dengan jelas menangkap nada-nada pujian yang disuarakan ayahnya untuk Abraxas. Mendengar hal itu, moodnya langsung memburuk.

**.o0o.**

Ditengah ruangan yang penuh dengan rak-rak buku, berdiri Abraxas yang sedang membaca salah satu kutipan dari buku yang ada. Dia sesekali mengintip isinya sebelum menutupnya dengan bosan.

15 menit penuh dihabiskan dengan berkeliling melihat-lihat isi perpustakaan itu, dan sekarang kakinya menyerah, menuntut untuk dibiarkan duduk.

Dia mulai berjalan untuk mencari kursi, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa begitu dia menemukannya.

Perpustakaan itu sepi (seperti halnya perpustakaan pada umumnya). Dan matanya mulai kelelahan, mengantuk. Untuk sekian waktu lamanya yang dia tidak tau pasti, dia tertidur nyenyak disana.

Hanya untuk bangun dan menemukan Granger berdiri menjulang diatasnya. Menutupinya dari sinar matahari yang seharusnya menerobos dari jendela ruangan.

"Apa?" tanyanya, suaranya agak serak karena efek tidur.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Kata gadis itu sengit.

Abraxas mendecih tidak suka, dia bisa melihat argument yang akan terjadi disini. "Sialan, Granger. Apa masalahmu?"

"Kau. Sangat. Me-nye-bal-kan!" Hermione mengeja dengan tekanan.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?" Abraxas duduk, menatap gadis itu dan menyilangkan tangannya dengan menantang.

Jika Granger ingin memulai sebuah pertengkaran lain dengannya, maka dia siap melayaninya, seperti biasa.

"Ugh! Aku benci saat kau mengalahkanku disetiap kesempatan. Dan aku lebih benci lagi saat harus mendengarnya dari dad!" protesnya tidak puas. Kakinya menghentak-hentak kesal ke tanah, persis seperti anak kecil.

Abraxas hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah konyolnya.

"Lihatlah dirimu, Granger. Praktis memantul seperti anak kecil yang tidak mendapatkan permennya." Ejeknya.

"Diam!" sentak Hermione.

"Mari kita bicarakan ini layaknya orang dewasa. Aku bagaimanapun, secara jelas dan telah terbukti, memang lebih pintar darimu. Dan kau, suka atau tidak suka, harus bisa menerimanya Granger." Jelasnya perlahan, seolah yang sedang diajak bicara adalah seorang anak berusia lima tahun.

Kepala Hermione langsung panas dan beruap, dan dia berusaha sangat kuat untuk mencegah dirinya sendiri dari mencekik tenggorokan Abraxas karena kesombongannya.

Dia tetap berdiri disana, dengan tangan yang ikut disilangkan dan menatap tajam pada penyihir pirang.

"Secara teknis, kita bahkan belum bisa dikategorikan sebagai orang dewasa." Sangkalnya. "Dan aku menolak untuk terus-menerus berada dibawahmu. Tunggu dan lihat saja! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu." Dia menyatakan deklarasinya, yang disambut dengan tawa oleh Abraxas.

"Ya ampun. Kau benar-benar penuh semangat, bukan." Kata Abraxas begitu dia menyelesaikan tawanya. "Baiklah, baik. Apapun keinginanmu, Granger."

Hermione hanya merengut padanya.

"Sekarang jelaskan." Tuntutnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Luka-luka itu, yang kau dapatkan hari kamis lalu."

Tapi Abraxas hanya diam. Wajahnya berubah serius, seolah dia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Hermione tidak memiliki kesabaran yang cukup untuk menunggu jawaban darinya. Jadi dia bertanya, atau lebih tepatnya, menjawab lebih dulu.

"Ini Riddle, bukan?"

Abraxas menatap tepat di matanya saat itu.

Well, dia tau ini akan datang. Granger tidak mungkin akan melewatkan yang satu ini begitu saja.

Dia menutup mata sesaat dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum membukanya lagi.

"Ya dan tidak."


End file.
